1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-277217 discloses a connector that is intended to prevent trouble during connection due to a dimensional accuracy error or the like. The connector has a spring washer arranged between a housing and a bottom plate. A leaf spring of the spring washer is deflected when the connector is connected to a mating connector. Thus, the housing pivots in accordance with the position of the mating connector and causes a male terminal of the mating connector to be connected properly to a female terminal of the connector.
The above-described connector is assembled so that the female terminal is immovable relative to the housing, even if the mounting position of the male terminal of the mating connector is displaced from a proper mounting position. This displacement cannot be absorbed. Thus, the terminals may not be connected properly in connecting the connectors.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to properly connect terminals in connecting connectors.